EL PEOR TEMOR
by Lovstrike
Summary: Es aquel que domina tu mente sin que lo sepas, sólo espera para salir y destruir tu alma...todos tenemos uno hasta Sesshomaru, pero, ¿Podrá con el? o ¿Sé dejará vencer por su temor?[para el grupo de Wattsapp reto de Halloween]


Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

EL PEOR TEMOR.

—Dialogó.

"Pensamientos"

Advertencia:

Intento de fic de terror.

Muertes.

Posible Ooc

[...]

La luna era roja y bajo su manto se podía apreciar a dos seres huyendo de una figura de negro que los acechaba entre las sombras, esperando, calculando, hasta el mismo Sesshomaru sentía el miedo más puro correr en su sangre, pero tenía que ser fuerte por aquella niña inconsciente en sus brazos y la mujer que los seguía.

Y se preguntarán ¿Como paso?...es muy simple todo eso ocurrió ese día...

[...]

Los grupos de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha llevan tiempo viajando juntos en un acuerdo por parte de ambos hermanos para derrotar a Naraku.

La miko del futuro y el señor del oeste han creado una especie de amistad, lo que es raro para todos, ya que, nunca se vio a Sesshomaru convivir tan tranquilo con un humano que no fuese Rin.

En fin, ahora el extraño grupo va caminando por un bosque.

En el camino encuentran a una herida Kikyo

Inuyasha y Kagome rápidamente van en su ayuda.

—¡Kikyo!¿Qué te pasó?.

Inuyasha gritaba y tomaba a la miko de barro en sus brazos.

—Ahhh ...e...este bos...que es peligroso.

Kikyo no pudo decir más que esas palabras y cayó inconsciente.

—Descansamos aquí, Kikyo luce muy mal hay que dejar que repose.

Kagome bajo su mochila y comenzó a acomodar algunas cosa.

Todos aceptaron la propuesta de Kagome y comenzaron a armar resto del campamento.

Kagome estaba curando a Kikyo con su energía, ya que la miko de barro tenía múltiples heridas.

— ¿Que le pudo pasar a Kikyo?, esta muy herida la pobre.

—No lo sé Sango, pero si se ve muy mal.

—Espero se recupere excelencia.

Inuyasha estaba muy deprimido, no se separaba ni un momento de su Kikyo, extrañamente eso no lástimaba ya a Kagome ya que ella sólo veía a Inuyasha como un amigo.

—No te preocupes Inuyasha, ya verás que Kikyo se pondrá bien, ven a cenar prepare ramen.

—No lo se Kagome.

—Vamos sólo come un poco, necesitarás fuerza para proteger a Kikyo.

—También te protegere a ti Kagome.

—Lo sé nos protegeras a todos pero Kikyo es la que más te necesita por ahora.

—Esta bien Kagome, creo que tienes razón, Kikyo se pondra bien.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, todos estaban callados más Inuyasha, hasta que todos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

[+]

Sesshomaru observaba a Kagome que no paraba de dar vueltas en su sacó de dormir, el sentía que algo estaba mal, por algún motivo, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Kagome se levantó y gateo hasta donde estaba el youkai.

—Sesshomaru ¿Estas dormido?.

—Es obvio que no Miko ¿Qué quieres?.

Kagome bajó su mirada al suelo y aún en la obscura noche se podía vislumbrar un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bueno...este...yo ...ettoo quiero ir al baño.

La expresión de Sesshomaru era rara miraba a Kagome como si de un bicho raro se tratáse.

—¿Y?.

Kagome seguía con la cabeza gacha y le dijo:

—Bueno es que yo... me acompañarías, no quiero ir sola este lugar me da miedo.

—"Esta loca"—pensó Sesshomaru— Has perdido el juicio mujer no iré contigo a eso.

Kagome lo estuvo moviendo del hombro mientras susurraba:

—Andale si ya me anda no quiero despertar a los otros, Sango esta cansada, Inuyasha esta dormido y no confió en Miroku, sólo tu me quedas andale si.

Kagome ponía ojitos de perro apaleado y seguía insistiendo hasta que Sesshomaru acepto.

—Bien pero que sea rápido...

[...]

Sesshomaru estaba de espaldas, mientras Kagome se internaba en el bosque, el esperaría a una distancia prudente.

[...]

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, esa mujer no fue tan lejos, ¿Oh si?.

Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando escucho el grito de Kagome.

Rápidamente fue a donde estaba Kagome, y vio a una figura humanoide sobre ella que trataba de lastimarla, pero cuando lo vio a el ese ser se fue.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso Miko?.

Kagome no le respondió, en cambio se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a llorar.

—¡TE...TENIA MUCHO MIEDO SESSHOMARU!.

Kagome se aferraba al pecho de Sesshomaru, ya que no llevaba su armadura puesta, y lloraba en sus brazos.

-Miko to...

Sesshomaru fue interrumpido por el grito desgarrador que provino del campamento.

Sesshomaru y Kagome fueron corriendo hacia los demás, Kagome tenía mucho miedo, mientras el lord sólo mantenía su fría expresión, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas cambiarían esa noche, en la cual la luna se torno carmesí para presenciar el espectáculo.

—"Maldición espero estén bien, esa cosa es peligrosa, es malvada, pero a la vez igual a... no, no, debo de dejar de pensar en eso, lo importante es llegar con los chicos, además ambos son muy opuestos"—pensó Kagome.

Al llegar vieron una escena muy sangrienta, Sango estaba en el piso con el abdomen abierto y sus órganos de fuera, en la oscuridad del bosque se venían dos ojos rojos brillar con maldad.

Miroku esta llorando, al igual que Shippo y Rin Inuyasha cargaba a Kikyo y Kirara gruñia a ese ser que mató a su dueña.

—¡SANGO! ¡NOOOO!.

Kagome iba a acercarse pero la voz de Miroku la detuvo.

—No se acerque señorita Kagome, ni ustedes huyan yo detendré a ese ser —"Aunque es imposible"— Y por favor cuidese esa criatura quiere acabar con usted.

Kagome no respondió, sólo sentía como era jalada por alguien, lo último que vio fue a Miroku siendo partido por la mitad.

Pero eso sólo era el comienzo de todo, aún faltaba más...

Llegaron a una parte del bosque, pero aquella criatura los siguió por lo que se separaron en tres grupos.

Inuyasha, Kikyo y Ah Un

Jaken, Shippo y Kirara.

Rin, Kagome y Sesshomaru.

Rin por tanto miedo quedó inconsciente, Sesshomaru la cargaba en su espalda, la sostenía con una mano y con la otra sostenía la mano de Kagome, corrían y corrían lejos.

[...]

Bajo el mato carmesí de la luna, se podía apreciar a Sesshomaru con Rin en su espalda y a Kagome agarrada de la mano de el, mientras corrían para alejarse de ese ser que los perseguía.

Sesshomaru no explicaba aquella sensación en su ser, el estaba alterando, su corazón latía velozmente, no quería ir al bosque, no sabía lo que era eda sensación, hasta que lo pensó y descubrió que lo que sentía ...era miedo...

Corrieron por un rato más en el bosque, hasta que perdieron de vista a ese ser, para ese momento Kagome lloraba a mares.

Sesshomaru acomodo a Rin en su espalda, de modo que su estola la sujetara y se volteo a ver a Kagome.

—Cállate miko, hay que planear algo para derrotarlo, se nota que es un ser sobre natural, hay que ser cuidadoso, podría ser un ánima.

—¡¿Como me voy a calmar?!, eso mató a Sango y a Miroku, y tu dices, tan sencillo, cállate miko, pues no Sesshomaru.

—Si quieres hacer algo por tus amigos tienes que pensar con claridad mujer, no te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos de dolor, es lo que el quiere.

—Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? No soy tan fuerte.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Sesshomaru comenzó a gruñir, el aire dejó de soplar y todo quedo en total silencio, a la espera de lo que que fuera a pasar lo enfrentarán.

Se vio en una parte obscura del bosque un destello rojizo y de ahí salió rodando la cabeza de Shippo le cual quedó a los pies de Kagome y esta sólo pudo caer de rodillas y llorar.

—¡SHIPPO NOO MI BEBÉ NO SHIPPO!

—Jajajajajaja, Veo que te gusto mi regalo humana, adivina adivinador ¿De quien es esta otra cabezita?.

La voz de aquel ser salía de todos lados, pero a la vez de ningún lado, después otra cabeza salió rodando a los pies de Sesshomaru.

—Inuyasha...

El lord del oeste jamás se sintió así en toda su larga vida, un sentimiento de impotencia lo invadía, en una parte de su inexistente corazón, le dolía ver a su hermano así, lo único que pudo hacer es agachar su cabeza y apretar sus puños hasta que sintió la sangre correr. El llanto de Kagome no ayudaba a calmarlo, lloraba por sus amigos caídos el sólo quería venganza.

Sus ojos parpadeaban de rojo a dorado, su cabeza sólo pensaba en algo, tener rodando a sus pies la cabeza del maldito que había osado lastimar a su manada.

—Maldito ¡ACABAS DE FIRMAR TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE!.

Sesshomaru estaba realmente enojado, pero la figura de negro parecía disfrutarlo, se podía ver el brillo rojizo en la oscuridad del bosque matizando con un tinte de burla.

—Ja atrévete si puedes, eres débil y patético, nunca podrás vencerme, soy más fuerte que tu...has caído igual de bajo que tu padre, rodeado de humanos, sufriras algo peor que la muerte.

Se vio una figura de negro correr hacia la parte sur del bosque, Sesshomaru iba a correr pero antes de eso vio a Kagome seguir a aquel espectro, su mirada iba sumida en la más profunda tristeza.

Reafirmando el agarre de Rin decidió seguír a Kagome.

—"Miko impulsiva ojalá no hayas muerto".

Pensaba Sesshomaru mientras corría.

[...]

El aspecto del lugar era tenebroso, tenía un olor nauseabundo que le revolvia el estómago, y la humana junto a él no estaba mejor.

El piso estaba podrido, literalmente había sangre y restos tanto de youkais, humanos y hanyous, de los cuales brotaban gusanos que se retorcian, además de la colección de cadáveres que colgaban de los árboles.

Para estos momentos agradecía no ser humano o estaría como la miko.

Era cierto Kagome estaba pálida y apenas podía caminar de lo aterrada que estaba, su sangre corría nerviosamente por sus venas el pánico estaba sofocandola, pero seguía ahí de pie junto a aquel estoico youkai de frío mirar.

—Kikyo...

Kagome susurró el nombre de la sacerdotisa con tristeza.

En medio del camino yacía el cuerpo inerte de la miko, su cabeza estaba aplastada se podía ver el cerebro salido, además de que sus piernas estaban cercenadas.

—Hmp, camina miko.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Porque?.

—No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de no boy descansar hasta ver su sangre correr por mis garras.

La miko del futuro, y el Inu Daiyoukai siguieron caminando, este último agradecía que la niña yaciera inconsciente en su espalda, así no tendría que ver esa horrible masacre.

—"Las formas de matar son tan parecidas a las de el pero no...es imposible".

Los pensamientos de la miko iban dirigidos a cierto Inu, pero descartaba la posibilidad de eso, según ella era imposible, pero tal vez no estaba tan equivocada.

En el camino vieron a Kirara muerta, todo su estómago había sido atravesado cerca de ella estaba Ah Un, a él sólo le habían cortado sus dos cabezas.

Sesshomaru se estaba alterando, la miko estaba muy inquieta, su reiki le estaba molestando mucho, pero no podía culparla ya que su youki también estaba descontrolado.

En medio de un tenebroso claro, se podía ver a esa criatura asesinando a Jaken, Sesshomaru dejó a Rin en los brazos de Kagome y se lanzó a atacar pero ya era tarde, su fiel sirviente había muerto.

—Tsk Maldito.

Sesshomaru atacaba a su oponente ya podía distinguirlo bien era un youkai, podía sentirlo, pero no dejaba ver su identidad, pero todo eso cambio, con un zarpazo de Sesshomaru la túnica con la que ocultaba su identidad cayó y lo que vio Sesshomaru lo dejó asombrado...

—"Soy yo..."

Aquel ser era una versión obscura de Sesshomaru

Cabello negro como el carbón y largo, ojos negros con iris rojas, las marcas de su cara eran negras, además de que tenía una luna invertida en su frente, en lo demás era igual.

—Hay que darte un premio Sesshomaru, si soy tu, pero soy un tu mejorado, soy todos tus más obscuros instintos y deseos, soy el mal que vive en ti, soy todos los sentimientos negativos que tienes, soy...El peor temor...de tu corazón...

Hablo el otro Sesshomaru, con una sonrisa burlona, de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

—¡No las toques maldito!.

Grito Sesshomaru para que no fuera por las humanas que estaban con el, pero era tarde, Kagome estaba inconsciente contra un árbol, y Rin estaba en las manos de ese tipo.

—Esto es por ti Sesshomaru, por haber renunciado a tu maldad, por haberte...enamorado.

El otro Sesshomaru tomo a Rin de su cabeza y comenzó a apretarla, del dolor la niña despertó viendo a una copia de su amo.

—¡Sesshomaru-Sama ayuda onegai!.

La niña gritaba, pero era inútil Sesshomaru estaba paralizado no podía moverse.

La cabeza de Rin comenzó a sangrar debido a la presión en su cráneo.

La sangre hacia un recorrido de la cabeza hasta el mentón de la infante.

Gota tras gota, iba cayendo la sangre de la niña, despertando algo malo en Sesshomaru, algo obscuro y perverso.

—Sessho..maru...Sama... no onegai no se deje vencer usted es bueno...¡ahhhh duele!

La mano del otro Sesshomaru término por aplastar la cabeza de la niña, dejando que todos sus cesos se leslizaran por sus garras.

—¡Noooo Rin!...Maldito...seas.

Sesshomaru sentía una gran impotencia, su pequeña Rin la que consideraba su hija había muerto, eso parecía imposible.

Se alertó más al ver como ese ser le lanzaba a Kagome a sus brazos, ella había despertado sólo estaba tranquila y callada, ya no quedaban más lágrimas que derramar.

Las manos de su otro yo estaban manchadas de la sangre de aquellas a quienes debía proteger, sólo miro miro a su otro yo con odio y este respondió:

—Ambos sabemos que te gustó verme asesinar a aquella chiquilla, vamos, admite que te gusta el sabor de la sangre y el olor a temor de tus víctimas, ¡Dime Sesshomaru ¿Acaso te has vuelto tan poca cosa, tan patético, tan...HUMANO?!

Al oír esas palabras Sesshomaru respondió.

—No es eso, sólo que ya no me interesa ver la sangre correr, ni el poder, encontré cosas mejores.

Respondió mientras miraba a Kagome quien seguía callada sólo observando.

El otro Sesshomaru sólo río.

—No te creo nada Sesshomaru, se que en el fondo de tu mente aún anhelas matar, vamos mata a la mujer que tienes en tus brazos, como yo lo hice con esa niña...

Ofreció aquel ser pero Sesshomaru seguía dudando, sólo miraba los azules ojos de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, ella no tenía miedo a morir en sus garras y eso lo podía ver en sus brillantes ojos.

Esa mujer dejaría que acabé con ella si luchar, ¿Porque?...

—Bien, si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo...

Aquel ser movió su mano y al moverla, como un reflejo Sesshomaru también movió su mano llena de garras hasta que quedó peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Kagome.

—"Que pasa no puedo moverme".

Sesshomaru sentía como sus manos se movían al cuello de Kagome y comenzaba a rasgarlo con sus garras.

—No te preocupes Sesshomaru, esta bien se que no eres tu aunque... tampoco me molestaría si fueras tu.

Kagome hablo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de...¿Amor? A Sesshomaru.

—"Que dice".

Sesshomaru seguía sin moverse y tampoco podía hablar sólo podía pensar.

—Que no importa si tu me matas, no importa, porque moriré en tus brazos y soy feliz con eso, porque yo...Te amo.

—Que dice.

Ambos Sesshomaru's el bueno y el malo quedaron sorprendidos con esa declaración.

—"Kagome yo..".

—No me importa, aún así morirás humana.

El otro Sesshomaru siguió moviendo su mano pero...

—¡Maldito idiota!.

Las garras de nuestro Sesshomaru se desviaron de su objetivó el cual era el cuello de Kagome, en vez de estar allí, estaban profundamente clavadas en su pecho...

...Cerca del corazón.

—Te mereces eso y más... no dejaré que lastimes a Kagome... ¡Yo la voy a proteger!

El otro Sesshomaru estaba arrodillado en el piso, sangraba profusamente del pecho, boca y ojos.

—Esto no acaba aqui, siempre tendrás miedo, sólo falta que te dejes dominar... además aún te falta algo.

Y con eso aquel ser de obscuridad se desvaneció.

Sesshomaru volteó a ver a Kagome pero una sorpresa se llevó.

—Espero estés feliz nos has matado a todos.

Frente a el estaba una espectral versión de su Kagome.

Sus cuencas vacías y sangrantes lo miraban con reproché y desden.

—No...

Sesshomaru salió corriendo de ahí, su corazón latía a mil por hora, jamás olvidaría esa mirada, la tendría en su mente hasta el final de sus días.

Al final del camino, sólo había un abismó rodeado de obscuridad que lo arrastraba, lo más sorprendente es que no se resistió...

...Y la obscuridad pudo con el...

"Todo lo que tocas destruyes, no hay espacio para la bondad en ti".

Sesshomaru por primera vez sintió lo que era la soledad.

—"¿Porque?".

"Asesino".

—"¿Porque?".

" Todo lo destruyes".

—"No".

"Asesino perfecto nos has matado a todos".

—¡Noooo!.

[...]

Largos de lágrimas corrían en las mejillas del youkai desesperado, sólo esperaba el momento de su fin.

—Kami ¿Porque?.

" No te sientas triste".

—Esa voz es de...

"Recuerda ahora yo siempre estaré a tu lado".

De la obscuridad nació una luz y un ángel salió de ella.

—...Kagome...

Y si ahí estaba ella en medio de la obscuridad, irradiando su luz sacándolo de las tinieblas de su corazón, porque...

...Ella era su ángel.

"Sesshomaru ven, despierta y yo estaré a tu lado".

—No te vallas.

Moviéndose a todo lo que su cuerpo podía, no sabía si corría, flotaba o volaba, sólo quería llegar hasta su ángel.

"Sesshomaru tranquilo estoy contigo, nada nos pasará".

El abrazo que era interminable, el se aferraba a ella como si fuera su salvación.

"Te amo".

—Yo también Kagome.

Y sin más, lo último que sintió Sesshomaru eran sus dos bocas unirse en un tierno beso.

Era algo tan cálido que no lo quería dejar...

[+]

—Onegai Sesshomaru despierta ya paso.

Kagome abrazaba al youkai que yacía dormido en sus brazos.

—Pronto lo hará, eso fue muy difícil para el, dale tiempo, gracias a kami que nos pudiste despertar Kagome-San.

Habló el monje Miroku.

Kagome aferró más el abrazo que ejercía sobre sesshomaru.

—Te amo— susurro al oído del youkai mientras ante la atónita mirada de todos, bajaba al rostro del youkai y depositaba un beso.

Unos segundos más fue lo que duro el beso, pero fueron suficientes para que Sesshomaru abriera los ojos.

[...]

Ahy la vio de nuevo, vestida con sus ropas indecentes, mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Eh muerto y estoy en el paraíso?.

Sesshomaru se hallaba muy confundido, estaba seguro de que ellos habían muerto.

Todos rieron ante la respuesta del youkai que lentamente se iba separando de Kagome.

—Khe claro que no tonto, lo que paso es...

—Que caímos en una de las tantas trampas de este bosque.

—Expliquensé ahora.

El característico humor de Sesshomaru había vuelto, pero por dentro estaba feliz de verlos a todos bien.

—Caímos en las raíces del árbol de la ilusión, nos hizo ver nuestros peores, temores de no ser por Kagome hubiéramos muerto.

Inuyasha explicó a su hermano lo que paso y se dispusieron a salir del bosque.

[...]

Ya en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Sesshomaru y Kagome hablaban.

—...Lo entiendo...

—Por eso Kikyo llegó tan herida, ella también cayó en esta trampa —habló Kagome —Esto Sesshomaru ya puedes soltarme.

Le dijo una sonrojada Kagome, es que desde que llegaron a la aldea no la ah querido soltar y ella aún se siente apenada por lo de el beso que le dio.

—No quiero.

—¡Eh! Pero ¿Qué dice..?

Kagome no continuó hablando, porque los labios de Sesshomaru sobre los suyos no la dejaban.

Era un beso lento que se volvió pasional, el estaba desesperado por tenerla y ahora que lo hacia no la dejaría.

Pero el oxígeno hizo de las suyas separándolos.

—Yo también te amo Kagome.

Y sin más se volvieron a besar.

[...]

Ya ah pasado tiempo desde aquel suceso, estoy bien conmigo mismo y soy feliz junto a Kagome.

Se que siempre tendré ese temor.

Si mi temor es hacer daño a mi manada y a mi pareja, pero mientras Kagome este a mi lado siempre podré vencer a...

...EL PEOR TEMOR

Fin.

[...]

¿Les gusto? es pero que si, me esmere mucho en este fic, esperó lo hayan disfrutado

Su tuvieron dudas haganmelas saber por medio de su Reviews


End file.
